


neon lights and slurpees || MARKHYUCK

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i can only write fluff jsjsjsjs, i love markhyuck the nation’s ship!, i’m soft for markhyuck again!!!, small mention of jaeno hhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where donghyuck is lonely and works night shifts at a local convenience store, and mark is addicted to blue rasberry slurpees.lowercase intended.sorry for mistakes, english isn’t my first language!





	neon lights and slurpees || MARKHYUCK

donghyuck had recently landed a job at a local convenience store that was part of a gas station. that meant he’d finally earn some money and he’d get free snacks and drinks too. to be honest, he only did it for the food. he really needed something to do, because if he didn’t have a job, he’d just stay in bed all day watching shitty comedy shows all day. he didn’t mind the job at all, as he liked interacting with people.

it was somewhere around 9pm, and donghyuck arrived at the bus stop located closest to the gas station. he got out of the almost empty bus, every passenger was either drunk, or going home from a long day at work. it was warm, and the sky was tinted with purple and orange. the bright neon lights from the gas station could be seen from a long distance. donghyuck was listening to music with his earphones on, walking as fast as he possibly could. he was looking at the city around him, and for some reason, everything his eyes stumbled upon, made him feel lonely. 

he has never had a boyfriend. he didn’t care about anything like that before, but right now he was pretty much getting desperate to find someone who he can spend the rest of his life with. the only people waiting for him at home was his roommate jaemin, who spent every moment of his everyday life with his boyfriend, jeno. donghyuck had a pet cat too, but the cat didn’t really care. all it did was sleep in different corners of his and jaemin’s small apartment.

as he got closer to his workplace, the neon lights were getting brighter and brighter. they nearly blinded him so he had to squint to make sure he didn’t lose his vision. he opened the convenience store’s glass door, and saw one of his co-workers. the kid’s name was chenle. he was a very kind boy, who was liked by everyone. he was at the cash register helping and talking to an older lady who needed help packing her groceries. donghyuck smiled at chenle who waved at him, and went to the backroom to leave his belongings there and to change into his work clothes. 

when he was ready, he went back to tell chenle that the younger’s shift was over. chenle smiled, said goodbye and left. it was 10:30pm which meant donghyuck had seven hours to kill, as there weren’t that many customers coming in at night. just some truck drivers, tourists and teenagers who came to buy something to help them survive the night. 

some customers came in, bought their stuff, and left as quickly as possible. every customer was in a hurry. there was periods of time where donghyuck was left alone walking through the isles, singing along to a song that was playing on the radio and picking some snacks and drinks. that went on for a couple of hours, until it was about 1am when a young boy wearing a grey hoodie and grey sweatpants came in, taking his hood off as he opened the door, and smiled brightly at donghyuck, while greeting him. 

donghyuck thought it was weird that someone actually greeted him, as nobody ever really did that. ”hi! i’m mark.” the customer said with an excited voice. ”hello! i’m donghyuck. what are you going to buy today?” the younger said, standing next to the cash register. 

mark came up to the counter, took donghyuck’s hand, and let him through the isles until they reached the slurpee machines. ”this! is what i came here for. slurpees are a gift from the heavens, especially the blue rasberry ones! i couldn’t survive without them! what’s your favourite flavour, hyuck?” mark asked with a curious look in his eyes. donghyuck thought for a minute, then smiled and lifted his finger to point at the lemonade flavour. ”ah, great choice my friend! lemonade is in the top 10 of my best slurpee flavours list.” mark replied, at the same time taking the extra large cup, and filling it up to the rim with the blue rasberry flavoured drink.

mark took two straws, and put them in the drink. ”let’s go pay for this, and then we can drink it together, donghyuck!” 

donghyuck still hadn’t said a single word after he introduced himself as mark had always something interesting to talk about. they walked to the tables that were located next to the cash register, and left the drink there. mark walked over to the cash register, and took out his wallet to pay for the slurpee, when he noticed that donghyuck was just sitting at the table looking at mark. ”you don’t have to pay for it. i let my friends take free food from here, and you’re my friend, mark.” donghyuck said, leaving mark just standing there, looking at donghyuck dumbfounded. after a few seconds, mark engulfed donghyuck in a tight hug, whispering ”are you serious?! you’re crazy, crazy i tell you! i can’t believe this!”

as they shared the slurpee, the two talked about basically everything you could come up with. they talked about the city they were currently in, made random lists about random subjects and how mark had just gotten back from spending a year in canada. donghyuck was mesmerized, he never thought someone he knew in real life could be so damn interesting. mark told donghyuck that he had an addiction to slurpees, and that he could drink an extra large cup full of the drink in less than 30 seconds. the younger also learned that mark made lists for anything and everything. 

time was flying fast, and before they even knew it, donghyuck’s shift was over. ”you know mark, you just spent a whole night with me at a convenience store drinking like 6 cups of slurpees. you’re amazing” donghyuck said, laughing. ”that’s one thing to cross off my ’things to do during my lifetime’ list! thanks for the slurpees, donghyuck. can i do anything to make us even?” 

”well... if you’re not busy or anything, i guess i wouldn’t mind going on a, how do i say this, date with you?” donghyuck said, making them both blush madly. ”s-sounds really great, hyuck! i really enjoyed spending the night with you. i wanna do it again.” mark answered, and donghyuck nodded, telling mark that he was there every night on wednesdays, thursdays and saturdays and he could keep him company whenever he felt like it.

as mark had chugged down a lot of drinks, he had to use the restroom really badly, so donghyuck pointed the nearest toilets to him. as mark was in the restroom, donghyuck changed into his normal clothes. he really liked mark. mark was the most fascinating person he had ever met and probably will ever meet.

something special must’ve happened during that night because barely two weeks later, they had gone official, and were already planning their wedding, complete with a slurpee fountain. 

a year later, donghyuck was still working at the convenience store, but now he worked night shifts together with mark as the boss saw the potential in him during one of his surprise visits and saw mark helping donghyuck restock items. they were now living together with donghyuck’s pet cat, and were as happy as they could be.

five years later, they had gotten married. in the wedding they actually had a slurpee fountain. the guests absolutely loved it. they now had 4 cats. they had also moved into a bigger apartment, as the cats and the couple needed more space to run around. 

ten years later, they now owned the convenience store as the old owner passed away and knew that the couple would take good care of it. they were still happily married. the amount of cats in their apartment was alarming. they had a lot of friends and everything was going great. they had their ups & downs, but everything always worked out in the end.

sometimes the best things in life happen unexpectedly. mark and donghyuck were a living example of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading !!!  
> i literally spent a whole evening writing this instead of doing school work hhhhh it’s totally worth it though :~))
> 
> i got inspired by an AU prompt list by origami-teacup on tumblr (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)♡


End file.
